


Wedding Rings

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [348]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wedding Rings, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam accidentally leaves his last search up.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean opens the laptop and boots up the internet, intent to find a new takeout place, now that the burger shop he used to go to is apparently serving burgers half raw.

Sam seems to have accidentally left his last search up, and Dean would just open up another tab and keep looking for burger joints, but what Sam seemed to be looking at in particular catches his eye.

Rings. Wedding rings, actually. Wedding rings that are obviously meant for a couple of guys, and Dean can’t help but stare. Something churns inside him, and he doesn’t know what it is. What this means.

They have never even hinted at discussing this before. Not once, not in all these years.

Dean swallows and tells himself to suck it up, to deal with this. He can either pretend he never saw it or figure it out, but he has to make a choice and  _do something_.

He has to talk to Sam. Really, it’s all he can do, because if this is something Sam  _wants_ , then they need to talk about it.

Dean plops the laptop, still open to the incriminating page, down on the table in front of Sam. Sam sees what it is and flushes, looking guilty.

Dean decides to get right to it. “You wanna get married, Sammy?” he asks.

“That is a terrible proposal,” Sam manages to get out.

“Not a proposal quite yet. A question. I need to know what you want.”

Sam looks up at him, probably trying to get a read on him, and Dean does his best to convey to Sam that everything is okay. Nothing’s wrong. Dean just needs honesty, needs to know.

Sam shrugs. “Is it such a terrible idea?”

Dean considers it. Considers their life, how long they’ve been together, how well they’re making it work now. How, really, they’re married in everything but rings.

Dean shrugs. “Church or courthouse?” he asks.

Sam smiles a bit. “That’s a terrible proposal too,” he says.

“I’m serious.”

Sam smiles a bit wider. “So was I. When you figure out how to ask, we’ll talk.”

Sam takes the laptop and leaves, and Dean is left staring after him, grinning, already planning.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean may use the computer when Sam isn’t around to do a little research of his own. He doesn’t really know what he’s looking for, just goes back to the pages with rings, mostly. He does look up proposals, once, but there are all these stories about fancy parties and fifty witnesses, or rings in champagne glasses, or beautiful, exotic locations, and none of those are for him and Sam.

Sam wants a proposal that means something, and Dean is determined to get it for him. It just takes a while to figure it out.

Finally, he manages to get it right in his head. They’re driving home after a thankfully easy case, and it starts to grow dark. Dean pulls the Impala into an empty field, where they can watch the dusk turn to dark and the stars come out.

Sam raises an eyebrow at him, but Dean shrugs. “C’mon, nice night,” he says. It’s not like they haven’t done this before, although Dean will admit it’s been a while.

He sits on the hood and Sam joins him a moment later. Dean wraps an arm around Sam and the two of them watch the sky.

Dean works up his nerve by the time the first stars start shining through. “Hey, Sam?” he asks.

“Mhm?”

“You wanna marry me?” he asks, holding his breath as soon as the words leave his mouth, wondering if he did it right this time.

Sam pauses a moment, and then says, “yeah,” leaning over to tilt Dean’s head up into a kiss.

Dean grins into the kiss and reaches for Sam’s hair, pulling his in tighter, not letting him go. 

Eventually, they break the kiss, resting against the car, leaning into one another. Sam grins, and Dean can’t help but watch those kiss-swollen lips. “You know, I was gonna ask you,” he says.

Dean blinks. “You said–”

Sam shrugs. “You found out, and it was more fun to make you squirm.”

Dean elbows his brother in the side, making Sam laugh. Then he asks, “but I did good, right?”

Sam stops laughing and leans over to kiss Dean again. “Yeah, Dean, you did great,” he promises. 

Dean pulls him into another kiss, but Sam breaks it quickly. “Now we gotta think about those rings–” he begins.

Dean pulls him into another quick kiss. “Tomorrow,” he whispers.

Sam acquiesces, pulling Dean back towards him, not letting him go.


End file.
